


missing puzzle piece

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: tk gets sick.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 374





	missing puzzle piece

“TK, you alright?” Owen asked his son, looking at him as he washed one of the trucks. TK had been looking pale all morning, and trying not to look like he wasn’t breaking out into sweats.

“I’m fine Cap. Don’t you have chemo soon?” His son questioned back. 

Rolling his eyes, he gave his son an unimpressed look. “Not for another three hours, but nice try.”

“I’m perfectly capable of washing the truck. It’s just hot in here,” TK responded, ignoring the fact that no one else was sweating through their uniforms like he was.

“Well then, I expect that truck to be done soon and then you can help me make lunch for the team.”

“Are you sure you want him to help make food Cap? The last time he tried to make grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone, he burned them all,” Judd joked. 

“Dad?” Owen looked over at his son, who suddenly looked very out of it and confused.

“TK?” He quickly walked over to his son, but not before TK’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor so quickly that no one could catch him. The rag he was using to clean the truck now on the floor next to him.

“I got him boss!” Judd exclaimed leaning over the younger man. He felt TK’s head and swore. 

“He’s burning up, we need Michelle.” He lifted TK up from under his back and knees and carried him over to the bunk room. 

“I’ll get her Cap,” Marjan stated, running over to the locker room where she knew Michelle was. Just as quickly as she left, she came running back with the EMT captain in tow and Michelle looked at TK with concern. 

Using the smelling salts she had on hand, she put them under TK’s nose to try and wake up. He groaned, opening his eyes but before he could say anything, his eyes widened and he turned to the side of the bed and threw up. The team winced and Paul went to get a mop and bucket for the mess. Mateo, Marjan and Judd went back to their duties, knowing that TK wouldn’t want them all around him. 

He felt himself being gently pushed back onto the pillow and he looked up at his dad through tired eyes.

“Wha’ happened?” 

“You passed out. You sir, seem have a stomach virus and need to go home,” Michelle stated.

“But -”

“Hey guys,” a new voice startled the three of them and Michelle and Owen turned around to see Carlos. His facial expression would have been hilarious as he went from looking happy to confused as they looked at him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked tentatively, before Michelle and Owen moved away from the bed to show TK looking like a ghost. From how pale he was, he could give Casper a run for his money.

“This one,” Owen pointed to his son, “has a stomach virus and needs to go home. Our shift isn’t over and I have chemotherapy in a few hours, so I can’t watch him.”

“I’m fine dad,” TK mumbled from the bed before he leaned over the bed again and lost more contents of his stomach.

Paul having just come in with the mop and bucket groaned at the bigger mess, “Really, man?” 

“M’sorry,” TK apologized tiredly. 

“I can do it. Watch him, I mean. I had an early shift so I’m done for the rest of the day. I can bring him to my place,” Carlos suggested. 

“Perfect. He just needs some ginger ale, some saltines and water. He needs to stay hydrated. Make sure you get him something from a pharmacy that’s over the counter that will help an upset stomach,” Michele stated, before turning to TK. 

“You need to rest. You should be better in a few days. In the meantime, stay home,” she said sternly, but gave the younger man a gentle smile.

“What am I gonna do with you kid?” Owen said, ruffling TK’s hair.

“You’d be lost without me,” his son said, smiling softly before he let out another groan.

Carlos moved towards the bed, helping TK up and towards his car. 

With how slow TK was moving, it took them twice as long just to get to the car and he let out a breath of relief as he was situated in the passenger seat. 

“Here,” Carlos grabbed a paper bag from the backseat and handed it to TK, “in case you get sick again.” 

“Thanks,” he responded softly before closing his eyes and leaning against the headrest. 

Carlos closed the door gently and walked to the driver’s side. Getting in, he looked over at TK and smirked. He was already asleep, soft snores coming from him. 

He made a mid stop at the local pharmacy getting the medicine that would settle his stomach, and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale and a box of saltines from a nearby bodega. Throughout the entire trip back to his apartment, TK slept. 

TK was in such a deep sleep by the time they got into his driveway, he didn’t even wake up at Carlos accidentally slamming his door loudly.

He went to the passenger side and opened the door, gently shaking TK awake.

“Wha’?” TK asked, his voice laced with sleep. 

“We’re at my apartment. Come on,” Carlos said softly, helping TK out of the car and letting him lean on him as he got him inside his apartment. TK was more asleep than awake, but as long as he could walk, Carlos didn’t mind being his support. 

Before helping him get settled in the bed, he went about the task of helping TK take off his uniform, only leaving him in his t-shirt underneath. He went back to his car to get the medicine, crackers and ginger ale and came back to see TK getting sick into the garbage can near the bed.

“Here. I have some medicine for you to take,” Carlos said, moving towards the bed and handed TK the liquid medicine. TK groaned at the taste, but leaned back onto the pillow.

“I’m s’rry,” he slurred. Carlos raised an eyebrow at the apology.

“It’s not your fault you’re sick,” he reminded him.

“No. For walking out.”

“TK, it’s fine.” Their last hook up was two weeks ago and it had been radio silent between them and neither knew how to navigate whatever semblance of a friendship that may have still had.

“It’s really not, and I’m really not fine and I didn’t want to tell you because the only person who knows is my dad and I didn’t want to be a burden to anyone else.”

“What are you talking about TK?”

TK pushed himself up, and tiredly looked up at the older man.

“Before we came here - in New York - I had a boyfriend, Alex. We hadn’t been together long, but I went all in with the relationship and thought we should take the next step. In the back of my mind, I knew I was going in too fast, but I thought when you know, you know right?” Carlos could only nod, trying to follow where this was going.

TK let out a wet laugh and Carlos looked at him in concern, “What happened?”

“I had a date planned and I was going to propose. Except, he was apparently in love with someone else.,” He let out a hollow laugh, “when you made the comment about the dinner not being a proposal, it took me back to that night…” He swallowed before he continued, “the night I almost killed myself.” 

It went so quiet in the apartment, you could hear a pin drop and Carlos could only look at TK with worry and concern.

“Killed yourself?”

“A few years ago, I got in with a bad group of guys in college and did some things I’m not proud of - alcohol, drugs, you name it. I had been clean for years, but I couldn’t handle Alex’s rejection and I went to find a dealer I knew from college and I took a bunch of pills. My dad found me, or my dad and our entire team did. I’ve been going to AA meetings since I got here, but I’m a mess Carlos.”

“A beautiful mess,” Carlos responded, taking TK’s hand in his own. 

“I’m damaged,” he said bitterly, trying to pull his hand out of Carlos’ grasp.

But Carlos wouldn’t let him, “You’re a puzzle TK. A puzzle who is missing some pieces, but I’ll be there when you find them and I’ll pick you up again when you may fall apart. Just as friends or as something more. Whatever you want. The ball is in your court.”

“Can...can you hold me?” TK asked, suddenly very nervous. Now he didn’t know if he was sweating from this conversation or his illness. 

“Of course, but let me get you a glass of ginger ale first to help your stomach some more. We can cuddle and you can sleep.” Carlos all but ran from the room, leaving a flustered TK behind in bed. As he waited for the other man to return, he went back to his thoughts.

He never imagined telling Carlos about his addiction, but he was glad he let someone other than his dad in. If Carlos could help him in any way, he appreciated it.

Carlos came back into the room two minutes later with ginger ale and a small box of saltines.  
“Here you go,” Carlos offered the glass to TK and TK took it gratefully. His stomach felt a bit better with the ginger ale and he took a saltine out of the box and took small bites of it before settling in bed.

“You coming?” TK asked, smirking as he lifted the covers to let Carlos into the bed. The other man let himself smile, before getting into the bed. 

“Scoot over,” he said, waiting for TK to make room, “come here,” he continued, before letting TK lean on his chest.

“M’comfy,” TK mumbled, and Carlos let out a laugh.

“Sleep TK.” 

The only response he got was a soft snore and he smiled to himself.

What a beautiful puzzle TK was and he couldn’t wait to find his missing puzzle pieces. Little did he know that TK already found one of his in him.


End file.
